dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrovian warship
A Mrovian warship refers to any of the over-three-hundred armed space vessels in the Mrovian Navy. While there are several different classes of warships, there are several things they share in common: *Heavily armored hull – Thick layers of a gold-colored alloy that provides terrestrial-planet-level durability *Energy shielding – Provides even greater protection than hull *Sterilizer – Main weapon(s) that fire(s) massive concentrations of superheated plasma, capable of destroying planetary bodies *Point-defense lasers – Laser weapons used to protect the ship from smaller, close-range targets *Kugelblitz generators – Provides power for the ship *Hyperdrive – Creates a wormhole that connects the ship to its desired destination, enabling the vessel and its occupants to traverse the entirety of in a matter of days *Jump field projectors – Machines that project fields that act as conduits for teleportation of personnel and equipment within the ship Ships classes Destroyer The most common warship in the Mrovian Navy, a destroyer is equipped with a single Sterilizer and six point-defense laser cannons. The Sterilizer of a single destroyer can completely destroy a planet the size of Mars within seconds, but is not powerful enough to completely destroy a planet that is at least the size of Earth. Regardless, a single destroyer is more than capable of ending entire civilizations. Each destroyer is 640 meters (2100 feet) in length, and the combination of its hull and energy shielding enables it to remain functional after an individual full-power attack from a being up to a power level of 20,000. The Mrovian Navy, at its peak, possesses 235 destroyers and maintains at least 200 of these vessels within their entire fleet. Battleship A Mrovian Battleship is equipped with a single Sterilizer and eight point-defense laser cannons. In a single pulse, a battleship’s sterilizer can take a large chunk out of an Earth-sized planet. A Mrovian Battleship is 1000 meters (3400 feet) long, and the combination of its hull and energy shielding enables it to survive an individual full-power attack from a being up to a power level of 28,000. There are 37 battleships in the Mrovian Navy at its peak. Carrier A Mrovian Carrier is equipped with a single Sterilizer and sixteen point-defense laser cannons. The Sterilizer of a Mrovian Carrier is weaker than a battleship’s, but more powerful than a destroyer’s. This lower firepower for a larger vessel is compensated by the ship’s ability to carry much more soldiers than a battleship can. Each Mrovian Carrier is 1400 meters (4600 feet) in length, and the combination of its hull and energy shielding enables it to survive an individual full-power attack from a being up to a power level of 28,000. There are 64 carriers in the Mrovian Navy at its peak. Ships of the line *''Keeper of the Hidden'' – The flagship of Ashuroas, the Admiral of the Battle Group over Glaysia Supercarrier Among the most powerful ships in the Mrovian Navy, a supercarrier is equipped with three Sterilizers and 36 point-defense laser cannons. In a single volley, the Sterilizer battery of a supercarrier can destroy an Earth-like planet many times over, but would still not obliterate a planet like Vegeta. A Mrovian Supercarrier is 3300 meters (about 2 miles) long, and the combination of its hull and energy shielding enables it to survive an individual full-power attack from a being up to a power level of 230,000. There are currently only seven Supercarriers in the Mrovian Navy; three of these supercarriers are stationed in Mrov’s orbit, while there is one supercarrier at each of the other four Mrovian colonies. Each supercarrier is commanded by an Admiral. Ships of the line *''Bringer of Judgement'' – The flagship of Guirrom, the Admiral of the Battle Group over Kuludug ''Lance of Mrov'' The Lance of Mrov is the flagship of the entire Mrovian Navy, and is therefore commanded by the Supreme Admiral. The Lance of Mrov is the only one of its kind and is by far the largest ship the Mrovians have ever constructed. This 74-kilometer-(46-mile)-long ship is equipped with two powerful Sterilizers when combined, can completely destroy any terrestrial planet in a single volley. The Lance of Mrov also possesses hundreds of point-defense laser cannons in order to account for its sheer size and prevent boarders from infiltrating from potential “blindspots.” ''Fortress of Attainment'' The Fortress of Attainment is a unique Mrovian warship stationed in orbit above Typhon. At over 20 kilometers (12 miles) in diameter, it is the second largest vessel in the Mrovian Navy. The Fortress of Attainment possesses hundreds of point-defense laser cannons and is most notable for having by far the most powerful Sterilizer in existence, surpassing even the primary Sterilizer of the Lance of Mrov. Category:Spaceships Category:Technology Category:Mrovian technology